Phantom Camp!
by The-one-and-only-phanboy
Summary: Erik offers several phans the opportunity to learn from the very best. Chaos is bound to ensue. Written for a friend, love ya Carla!


Here you go everyone, my first story! Phantom Camp! If you wish for a cameo, you will learn all you need at the end of this mini-prologue! Here we do, with Phantom Camp!

* * *

It was nearing the end of July, and this day just happened to be like any other of that month; hot enough to cook pancakes on the sidewalk and burn them. James sat near his computer, devouring a plate of burnt pancake drenched in syrup (which he had indeed cooked outside on the sidewalk as proof) and was aimlessly searching YouTube for something to satisfy his immense boredom.

Devaun, his vampiric and foppish muse, sidled up next to him, a frown upon his elegant features. "You know, I resent the fact you have not let me out to feed for three days."

James inhaled through his nose and sighed. "Devaun, I can't let you out. The sun does not set until around ten and I need to wake up every morning at 5 to get ready for my host club. There is no time for me to take you to a night club to seduce young women."

Devaun gave a slight shrug and turned James' spinney chair to face him,"Then you could let me go to your host club with you, there will be food for me there."

James stood to his full height, which was still good six inches shorter, and glared at his muse. "If you touch my clients I will make you drink holy water laced with garlic powder and toss you outside!"

Devaun flipped his hair a bit then turned to leave. "You are much too chivalrous; people will begin to think you are a pansy."

James' left eye twitched and he took off his glasses, polishing them on his crimson shirt. "You mean if you continue to burn all my clothes people will think so. Now go watch TV or something. I'll let you feed tonight, we'll go out okay?!"

DeVaun gave a half smirk, one glimmering fang visible and he winked at his creator. "No problem James." Then he sauntered out towards the living room with a swish of silk.

James slumped forward in his chair, hands raking through his long black hair. "Dear lord I am a pansy." He muttered to himself.

* * *

A few hours later 

James was washing his syrup covered plate in the kitchen when the door opening signaled his mother coming home. "Hi Mum." He said, not turning around as he scrubbed at the syrup with a sponge.

"Hi James. You've got mail, I'm not quite sure where it is from but-"His mother didn't get to finish as, quicker then she could blink, he had snatched the envelope and had locked himself in his room.

He turned on the light and examined the letter a bit more carefully. It was made of an older parchment, and the address was written in a very fine calligraphy. His heart thumping in his chest he turned it over and almost screamed with joy. The seal was a red skull. He gently opened the letter to read what lay inside.

_Dearest __Phans_

_I know you have come to realize who has sent this letter.__Now it has come to my attention that several of you have been__ following in my footsteps, maiming fops and causing disasters beyond imagination. However, from what I have seen, your attempts are subpar at best. So I am offering you a one time opportunity. I am calling all __phans__ to come to a 'phantom camp' where you can learn the basics and newest techniques when it comes to everything you need to know. All your instructions for packing and where the camp shall be are in the next page. I look forward to your attendance. _

_Sincerely, _

**_O.G._**

James' mouth was hanging open by the time he had finished reading and it took him a while to actually digest what he had just read. He took a deep calming breath then let out a yell and began racing around to pack.

* * *

Around the world, many other screams were heard as they too read the message of the Phantom of the Opera himself.

* * *

Alright, now If you wish to be in the story, kindly pm me or email me with this form all filled out mkay?

Name/Alias: (what do you wish to be called?)

How you look: (height, appearance, hair color, eye color, lanky, short, pale, tan? Let me know here!)

Clothing: (what do you want to wear, colors styles, fancy, casual, buckles everywhere? )

Weapon of choice:

Favorite character of all time:

Anything special you want to bring:

Personality:

Favorite Movies:

Favorite Game systems/Games:

What do wish to put in your room:

Anime fan:

Yaoi fan:

Favorite music:

Favorite foods/drink:

Anything else you feel like adding:

* * *

I know this is long, and you can separate it into two, but thank you all! My deepest wishes,

_**The One and Only Phanboy**_


End file.
